Modern day automobiles are equipped with many electronic systems which monitor various vehicle parameters and pass the information to the driver of the vehicle. A tire pressure monitoring system (TPMS) is such an electronic system designed to monitor the air pressure inside tires on various types of vehicles. TPMS report real-time tire-pressure information to the driver of the vehicle, either via a gauge, a pictogram display, or a simple low-pressure warning light. A TPMS with an auto localization feature is able to locate the exact tire which transmits the data.
For on-demand tire parameter acquisition, for example Pressure-On-Demand (POD), it is so far approached by bi-directional TPMS which needs to install a LF antenna at the wheel base above each individual wheel and lay cables at the vehicle level to connect the LF antenna to the central receiver unit. However, wire cabling at the vehicle level incurs significant cost for an original equipment manufacturer (OEM). Therefore such a bi-directional TPMS approach is only for a limited volume of vehicles and is not wide spread for TPMS application.